The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carex morrowii and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Everglow’. ‘Everglow’ is a new cultivar of perennial ornamental grass grown for container and landscape use.
The new cultivar arose through an ongoing breeding and selection program conducted by the Inventor in Oldtown, Stoneyford, Co. Kilkenny, Republic of Ireland. The new cultivar arose from self crossing of Carex morrowii ‘Fisher's Form’ (not patented) in 2015. The Inventor selected ‘Everglow’ as a single unique plant in 2016.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tissue culture of meristem tissue by the Inventor in 2016 in Oldtown, Stoneyford, Co. Kilkenny, Republic of Ireland. Asexual propagation by tissue culture and division have determined that the characteristics are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.